


On Top of the World (For Now)

by Cynthia_Gold



Series: Fluff Ensues [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butterflies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, POV Second Person, Sheep, Sunsets, Tickling, scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Gold/pseuds/Cynthia_Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes you to a hidden mountainside perch to enjoy an afternoon with him.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World (For Now)

You really had no idea where Sam had found this place, and right now you couldn't find a single reason to care about that.  In the wide valley below your mountainside perch, a few sheep bleated contentedly in the lush grass, sighing in the wind as the butterflies fluttered from flower to flower, gathering up the sweet richness contained within.  The velvet blueness of the warm spring sky above you was echoed by a pond surrounded by swaying cattails that lay nestled between two grassy, sheep-studded knolls.

Sam currently had his head in your lap and was gently dozing, causing the book tented in his resting hands to rise and fall with his even breathing.  As you threaded your fingers in and out of Sam's hair in a slow, easy motion, you gazed out at the picturesque view in front of you.  Then you stopped looking at Sam and looked at the  _other_ picturesque view in front of you.  You watched a wandering black sheep approach its fence, sniff some grass, glare at you and Sam, and trot off clumsily to chase a large butterfly.  The sheep reminded you a little of Castiel.

A horrible noise from the moose-man in your lap interrupted your reverie.  You jumped a little as Sam let loose a sudden thundering snore, causing him to startle awake and send his book toppling a short way down the slope.  Sams head jerked up as he tried to focus on his surroundings, but upon seeing you, he smiled sleepily and settled back down with a sigh, ignoring his fallen book and instead throwing his arm above his eyes to block out the sun.  

You experimentally poked his stomach and he grumbled.  This response amused you, and so you poked him again, this time in the side.  He squirmed before launching a counter-attack on your side, causing you to squeak and fall over as you recoiled backwards.  This did not stop his assault.  Curse his long arms.  

Soon he was on top of you, blocking out the sun and mercilessly tickling you.  You would have been ashamed of the inhuman sounds currently escaping your throat were it not for your concentration on trying to find an opening through which to get at Sam and wipe that smug smile off his (beautiful) face.  You could find no such opening and so decided to resort to the heavy artillery.  

Your lips found his easily despite the tickling, and immediately Sam's hands began to smooth over your sides and your neck, caressing your agitated skin.  The two of you lay there in the grass for several minutes, enjoying each other's company, as it were, as the sheep in the valley chased the butterflies from flower to flower.

Now Sam had pulled you up to rest on his stomach as the sun went to rest, scattering its flaming beams as glitter across the pond and turning the sky to a vibrant orange color dashed with a bashful hint of pink.  Coincidentally, it matched the blush of your cheeks, flustered from some thing Sam had whispered to you a moment ago.  The romantic son of a gun.

As if summoned by the rosy hue of your cheeks, a stray butterfly glided down to rest on the tip of your nose.  You widened your eyes out of surprise and then held your breath to avoid frightening it.  You felt Sam shift beneath you and watched as a phone hovered above you and took your picture before retreating back to its chuckling owner.  Suddenly you sneezed, frightening the butterfly and sending it, probably disgusted, flapping away.  Sam helped you into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around you to show you the photo he had taken of you.

"I think this one's good for the background... What do you think?" he teased.  You huffed, pretending to be upset, but you couldn't mask the smile that you found on your subtly swollen lips.  After all, the picture of you looked ridiculous.  The butterfly made your nose look comically large, and your eyes were a little crossed, not to mention the state of your hair (that was entirely Sam's fault).  You leaned up to kiss Sam's cheek as he pocketed his phone again.  You watched the sun shine on his eyes, producing pleasant shades of green and gold that didn't normally show, and you marveled at the sadness those eyes had beheld even hours before.  It made you somewhat crestfallen, despite the pleasant mood that had settled over you both.

Sam seemed to sense your sudden melancholy.  "Hey, you okay?  I know this week has been rough..." he trailed, trying to find something to say that he felt would give you comfort, or closure, or whatever it was Sam Winchester used in his attempts to fix all the broken people in his life.  You appreciated the sentiment and told him as much.  You didn't tell him that it was him you were thinking about with that sad shadow over your eyes.  You didn't want him worrying over you worrying over him.  He had a brother for that job, anyway.

Instead, you twisted around to straddle his hips, attempting to throw your mixed-up emotions into affectionate kisses.  You wrapped your arm up around his back to hold near his broad shoulders, rubbing circles there almost apologetically.  He responded in kind, holding you close.  Soon, the kisses deteriorated into lazy nuzzling and cuddling under the fast-sinking sun.  You knew better than anyone that Sam needed these simple moments of just  _being_ to balance out the rest of his life.

Now the sun dipped low into the horizon, cooling the air around you and Sam until you shivered. He took this as a sign and stood, pulling you up with him.  He gave the tableau before you both an appreciative look before collecting his book.  Sam took your hand and as you found your way back to the road more traveled, the sheep bleated a cordial farewell and the cattails waved well-wishes as the first star of the night twinkled into existence in the slow ripples of the pond in the valley behind you.


End file.
